


Pens, Penmanship and Parks

by llmarmalade



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llmarmalade/pseuds/llmarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben, Bea and Balthazar get trapped in the park when arguments over the world's best pen goes on too long. Fluffy Beadick, Balthazar being the only practical one, Peter being protective and Costa basically being dramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pens, Penmanship and Parks

**Author's Note:**

> The funny thing about this is that I actually got trapped in the park with a friend a few months ago. So you can say this was inspired by that. It is really fluffy but I think Lolilo lacks fluff.

It started innocently enough. Bea proposed hanging out in the park not far from the flat. Because of the insane, creepy and invasive rules Ben had agreed to she was forced to have “dates” in a park with a bunch of toddlers while Balth chaperoned. It wasn’t that she minded Balthazar’s company. But these rules reminded her of the Jane Austen films Hero loved and she hated.  
“Ok,” Ben looked obviously glad to stop his homework. She noticed that he hadn’t really been studying. Just staring endlessly into space.  
“I’ll go too.” Poor Balthazar must hate the rules as much as she did. He was so used to the routine that he didn’t even need to be asked.  
“We’re not bringing the camera.” Bea warned. There were times she wanted to throw the camera into the ocean.  
“I won’t. There isn’t anything to film there anyway.”  
The park had a small volleyball court attached and as it was nearing dusk they went inside to stay out of the toddlers way.  
Balthazar good-naturedly submitted to that group huddle thing everyone in the flat called cuddling and then she and Ben got into a protracted debate over the merits of gel pens vs. gel pens. Balth was texting Paige about a new song he was composing and keeping her updated about the status of the debate.  
Paige: If u need some peace come and hang out with us. I promise Chels and I don’t fight over pens. I’ll bring tea and vegan cookies ☺  
Balth: Thanks. But it’s actually really funny. I don’t take it too seriously. 

“But ball points are cheaper. And if you lose them nobody cares.” Ben was saying.  
“Yes, but gel pens make your handwriting better. G2’s are the best pen ever invented. The creator deserves a gold medal. Don’t you see that.” Bea objected.  
“Who cares? Its not like anyone writes with a pen anymore.”  
“Good handwriting makes you seem more organized. But you cover your tests with bird drawings so I guess it doesn’t matter.” Bea was laughing in spite of herself.  
“Messy handwriting is a sign of a genius. Therefore I’m a genius.”  
“Genius? More like laziness.” Bea scoffed.  
“Umm maybe we should check the gate. Like, they lock it around this time.” Balthazar went over to the gate and shook it. It was locked with a strong bolt.  
“Fuck it. What are we going to do?” Ben asked.  
“Check the other side.” Bea began running to the other side of the park. As she feared that lock was also locked. The prospect of spending all night in a cold park was not pleasant. She shook the gate angrily. It wouldn’t budge.  
“What will we do?” Ben repeated. Bea glared at him.  
“Stop repeating yourself. We’ll have to climb the fence.” Bea replied not exactly happy about the idea. She was not fond of heights. Or for that matter exercise. But she wasn’t going to let Ben know that.  
“Do you have hair pins?” Balthazar asked. Bea stared at him in concern. Had the stress gotten to him? Was he completely crazy?  
“You know like in the movies? To pick locks.”  
Bea and Ben couldn’t stop laughing. In spite of the fact that they were locked in a park the idea of Balthazar picking locks was ridiculous.  
“Whoa? What kind of criminal ideas are you cooking up?” Ben asked.  
“Listen. Don’t you have pins or something? Or knives or something?” He ignored the comments and looked at Bea.  
“I don’t. If only Hero were here…” Bea sighed regretfully and began to try to climb the fence. It was harder than she expected. The toeholds were small and she felt like the wires wouldn’t support her weight. She also wasn’t sure what she would do when she got to the top. The drop was too high to jump without potentially hurting herself.  
“Why don’t we just call someone and ask for a ladder?” Balth asked reasonably.  
Nobody listened to him. Bea and Ben were arguing about fence climbing.  
“I’ll try it. I’m sure it’s a piece of cake. I’m a master of fence climbing.” He ended up jumping off half way up after his foot slipped out of the toehold thing. He then attempted climbing a plastic trashcan but it was ineffective.  
“That’s not going to work, Ben.” She didn’t want him to kill himself or break a leg or something.  
“Do we have a ladder back at the flat?” Ben asked in defeat.  
“I guess. I uh think so. Why don’t we call Peter?” Balth prepared to call him.  
“Wait. Can you imagine what he will say? He will fucking roast us alive.” Ben replied.  
“Then I could call Freddie.” Balth said doubtfully.  
“No, your right. That would be worse.” Ben groaned and added. “Why don’t people carry ladders around?”  
“Just call Peter.” Bea replied wearily. Knowing Peter he probably wouldn’t pick up his phone. Maybe she should call Meg or Kit.  
But Peter did pick up. Of course since Balthazar was calling. She watched his face as he carefully and patiently explained to a clearly incredulous Peter what had happened. Ben was right. They would never live this down.  
“He says he will be over. And Costa is coming with. He says Costa has a ladder.”  
“Costa? He’s that guy from the party?” Bea asked. “The one that kept pushing Marlowe every minute. I barely escaped an hour long lecture on symbolism in Marlowe.”  
“Yea, that is the one.”  
“He is brilliant. We had a very cool discussion on Faustus. But more importantly ‘How will we ever live this down? We’ll get punished if we are out past 10. ’”. Ben sank down beside her on the cold concrete.  
“If it wasn’t for you and your ball point fetish we would be at the flat watching a movie and eating popcorn.”  
“Hey if it wasn’t for you and your perfect penmanship.”  
Bea snorted but sighed again. It was going to be a long night.  
A few minutes’ later two figures emerged and came near. “Help has come. We will rescue you from the murderous lair.”  
“Oh my God! Who is that?” Bea whispered.  
There was no doubt that it was Costa. Bea barely avoided laughing audibly. He was still dressed in what seemed to be a cape.  
“What’s going on?” Peter was carrying the ladder and looked anxiously at Balthazar.  
“You know Peter, even this is an opportunity for theater.” Costa added.  
“Not if you were in here.” Ben muttered under his breath.  
“Come on, Bea.” Peter said after he hoisted the ladder over the fence.  
“Stop playing Titanic, Peter. Just because I’m a girl does not mean I get preferential treatment. Balth can go first.” Bea was not about to be treated like she wasn’t just as capable as the guys.  
Balthazar looked reluctant but he clearly decided that he wouldn’t win this argument. He climbed the ladder and jumped onto the blanket that Costa and Peter spread out. Bea blessed Peter’s practicality. This was the person who became student body president.  
“You know I once did a performance in a park. But not locked in you know.” Costa added. Bea and Ben exchanged glances.  
“You go.” Ben offered.  
“I won’t. You once said, on camera, that I was your knight in shining armor. I won’t go.”  
“Bea, come on. This is just a fence.”  
“Just stop this gross rule breaking sappiness and climb the damn fence.” Peter didn’t look amused by the argument.  
“Oh all right.” Bea decided that the heroics were making her look silly. She had already proved her point by having Balthazar go first. If Ben wanted to completely ignore her offer that was his problem. The ladder was pretty easy but trusting her life to Costa’s ability to hold the blanket was slightly scarier.  
She turned back to Ben who looked genuinely nervous. She hadn’t realized he was really afraid of heights. He never talked about it and until now they really hadn’t had heights to worry about.  
“Its really not so bad. You can do it, Dickface.” She said reassuringly.  
He looked suspiciously at the ladder but climbed it anyway. When he got to the top and dropped down on the blanked he looked noticeably relieved.  
“How on earth did you get stuck in there? Didn’t you read the sign?” Peter asked as if they were children.  
“There wasn’t a sign.” They all chorused in unison.  
“This would be an excellent opening for a play you know.” Costa had taken out a notebook and was jotting down ideas.  
“If only I had brought a camera. The Benaddicts would have loved it.” Ben sighed regretfully.  
“No,” Bea punched him playfully in the arm “Thank God there was no camera.”  
A few minutes later they were walking to the flat. Everyone was a bit hungry and cold.  
“Where have you been? Have any rules been broken?” Freddie looked especially taken aback by the ladder and Costa.  
“No rules were broken. There is no rule about getting locked in the park.” Ben replied excitedly.  
“I must be dreaming. Wait, there is no way I could have dreamed this.” Freddie shook her head as they went inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing comedy and this is the first fic I have written for this fandom. So I'm worried the characters are a little OOC. Plus most of my writing is historical and pretty angsty.


End file.
